


Disaster Birthday

by Adagal



Series: Monster/Apocalypse AU [4]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagal/pseuds/Adagal
Summary: After finding a small town to possibly reside in, 2D, Russel, and Murdoc find it's Noodle's birthday! Russel wants to do something to celebrate, but what?





	Disaster Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> BAPPY HUCKKNG FIRTHDAY NOODLE!!! AND ALSO HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! :D
> 
> just a little one-shot of noodle's birthday one year in my au, enjoy :)

“We’re nearing on a small town it seems.”

Murdoc shifted back to his human form as the gang approached the top of the hill, leading to the edge of the plains. Sure enough, up ahead they could see the silhouettes of a few houses, along with the awning of a shop or two.

“Let’s explore, shall we?” Murdoc asked. The response was wordless but unanimous, as everyone strolled down the hill they were on and heading into town. Like all the other places they had been to, this town was deserted because of the zombie apocalypse. As another result, it surprised no one a few zombies were around town here and there. But there weren’t enough that there would be a mob, so they were just ignored.

Already 2D had made his way into a house, fumbling around with drawers, trying to find anything of use. After going through the house’s kitchen, he found a device connected to a cord on a wall. Looked futuristic almost, it was a short cylinder with curved edges, and it looked shiny all over. Whoever lived here must have been an inventor of some sort.

Softly, 2D tapped the top of the strange device. To his surprise, it was working, the screen on the top lighting up a bright blue, even lighter than 2D’s hair.

“Hello. How can I help you?” the device’s robotic voice questioned. 2D froze in amazement.

“Uh… what’s the date today ma’am?” 2D asked. Even if it was just a robotic device, 2D felt the need to maintain manners with it. What if it would attack if he spoke out of turn?

After a few seconds, the device lit up with the date, saying, “It’s the 31st of October, 1999.”

_ 31st of October? _ 2D thought. _ Oh! Noodle’s birthday is today! _

Carefully, 2D unplugged the little device from its cord and carried it with him as he searched for the others.

Meanwhile, Murdoc had found a bar with still good drinks, and had been gulping away for the past couple of minutes. By the time Russel had found him, Murdoc was out cold behind the bar. Sighing, he picked Murdoc up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Did you guys find anything?” Russel called out.

“I found a mini-mart and a fancy-looking restaurant! The mini-mart seems to have some good stuff in stock still!” Noodle responded.

“What about the restaurant?”

“Can’t open it!”

“Did you try flaming it?”

“I wouldn’t want to burn it down Russ!”

Russel shrugged, fair point.

“You find anything D?” he yelled.

2D came running over to the sound of Russel’s voice, holding the little device in his hand.

“I found this thing! It told me the date!” 2D answered. He held out his palm, showing off the tiny cylinder. Russel and Noodle stared at it, confused.

“This tiny piece of metal told you the date? Are you hungry 2D?” Noodle questioned.

2D shook his head, still smiling. “A little, but not horrible. Trust me! One second...”

Noodle, unbelieving of 2D’s object, chuckled, and went back to the restaurant to try unlocking it.

With Russel still beside him, 2D carefully tapped the top of the little robot, and once more the screen brightened up, with the robotic voice asking what it could do for 2D.

“Please tell my friend the date if ya can,” 2D said. A few seconds later, and the device said the date, the 31st of October, 1999.

Russel peered to the side, watching Noodle slowly try to melt away the door with her fire. “Should we tell her?” his voice dropped to a whisper.

“Eh? Tell who what?” Over Russ’ shoulder, Murdoc had woken up, slurring his words together before briefly throwing up onto the ground, catching Noodle’s attention.

“You ok Murdoc?” she asked once within earshot of the vampire.

“Yeah, I’m alright luv,” Murdoc slurred, trying to get himself off Russel. “What were we talking about?”  
2D shoved his device away in his pants pocket, setting his hands behind his back. “We were…”

“We were just talking about the restaurant, and how great it would be if Murdoc had joined in trying to help you unlock it Noodle,” Russel finished 2D’s sentence, much to the zombie’s relief.

Murdoc twisted around to get a good look at Russel, then to Noodle. “Sure, I’m glad to help the kid out,” he said. Noodle helped Murdoc down and over to the restaurant where the door handles were slowly melting off.

“We’re here now, we should find something to give to her to celebrate,” Russel explained. 2D nodded, peering off to the duo at the restaurant door.

While 2D and Russel brainstormed what to do for Noodle, Noodle and Murdoc had finished melting away the handles.

“Now what?” Murdoc asked, sitting on the ground, still recovering from his hangover.

“I dunno. First thing I thought of was melting away the handles. Hmm…” Noodle tapped her claw on the ground, pondering her decisions. “Move back if you will,” she finally declared.

Murdoc shuffled back on the ground the best he could, Noodle attempting to help him until he was out of her range. Noodle concentrated her energy to her hands and blasted away the doors. The sound shook through the entire town, even threatening to shake 2D to pieces.

“I take it you’re done?” Russel shouted when the after-effects died down.

“Come on in!” Noodle responded.

* * *

Inside the restaurant, everything seemed dusty and old, but well intact, especially after Noodle’s world-shaking blast. Though Murdoc’s first instinct was to look around the main dining area, everyone else started searching the kitchen for food.

Russel was searching through a bin of produce when 2D called him over. In front of 2D were bags of flour and sugar.

“I think I know what we can do for Noodle,” he whispered, “but we need to get Noodle away from the kitchen so we can make it.”

Russel sauntered up to Noodle while 2D searched for a recipe book. “Hey Noodle, I was wondering if you would find Murdoc for us, we would love to have him with us to check out a bag of food.”

Noodle cocked her head to the side a little, then spread her wings and flew out of the kitchen to find Murdoc.

“I found something!” 2D announced once Noodle was out of earshot. “Can you help me pull it up? It’s heavy!”

Russel picked up the book 2D was trying to grab and set it on a table. 2D flipped through the pages until he found until he found a recipe for a chocolate cupcake.

“Let’s do this one!” he said.

Russel opened up cabinets and pantries to find the rest of the ingredients, while 2D got the mixing and measuring tools out.

“I’m gonna check to see if Noodle found Murdoc yet, I want him in on this too,” Russel said, poking his head out the kitchen door. “Noodle? Murdoc?”

“He’s right here!” Noodle shouted from the other side of the restaurant.

“Hi!” Murdoc followed. In a couple seconds, both Noodle and Murdoc were at the kitchen door in front of Russel.

“Thanks Noodle!” Russel cheered. In a flash, he pulled Murdoc into the kitchen and locked Noodle out before she could realize what happened.

“Guys! Guys! Let me in! What are you doing?” Noodle yelled, banging on the door. “I won’t hesitate to burn these doors away too!”

“We gotta act fast.” 2D whispered, horrified. Russel briefed Murdoc on what they were doing as everyone dashed around to set up making their surprise for Noodle. 2D started mixing dry ingredients while Murdoc plugged in a mixer and Russel started cracking eggs. All the while Noodle kept banging on the door and threatening to blow it up.

"Wait!" they kept shouting through the door.

"What are you hiding?" Noodle would shout back.

At one point, there was just nothing but silence for at least half an hour from both sides of the door. Noodle's voice was tired, so she took a break from trying. It was clear whatever her friends were doing, they weren't telling her what it was.

When she gained her strength back however, she couldn't handle it anymore. "I'M BLOWING UP THE DOOR GUYS! STAY BACK OR ELSE!" she screamed. Quickly, she thrust her hands forward, blowing the doors off their hinges, revealing her friends gathered around a stool, a metal cover on top.

"Glad you could make it Noodle," Murdoc said.

"What were you guys hiding?" Noodle was shaking with anger. Slowly, 2D lifted up the metal cover on the stool, to reveal a chocolate cupcake, a purple candle in the middle, lit up with a small flame.

"Happy Birthday Noodle!" the guys all cheered. Noodle's anger melted away, and was replaced with surprise and joy.

"You didn't tell me it was today," she whispered.

"Of course we didn't, it was part of the surprise," 2D explained.

"Now make a wish luv," Murdoc said.

Noodle crouched down so her face was level with the small candle. Slowly, she closed her eyes and blew out the candle.

"Thank you so much guys," she said.


End file.
